<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nina's Father by skycloud86</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241937">Nina's Father</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skycloud86/pseuds/skycloud86'>skycloud86</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>24 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:46:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skycloud86/pseuds/skycloud86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1990, Boston, Massachusetts. A normal morning in the Myers household. Apparently.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nina's Father</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>A/N – The following takes place in Boston, 1990.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>30th June, 1990. The Myers household on the outskirts of Boston, Massachusetts. It is early morning, and Mr Donald Myers is almost ready for work. His wife, Mrs Sarah Myers, is eating breakfast whilst their fifteen year old daughter Nina gets ready for a normal Saturday spent with her friends.</em>
</p><p>"Donald, are you about to leave?," Sarah's voice calls from the kitchen, her Chicago accent a foreign but welcome sound in this Boston home. The daughter of immigrants, she was born and bred in the Midwest, and this is reflected both in her voice and in her personality. A rather beautiful woman, she is dark-haired, with bright blue eyes and high cheekbones, inherited from her Ukrainian parents.</p><p>"Yeah. I'll be back at five as usual. Tell Frank I'll see him tonight, OK?," Donald replies, his mild Boston accent contrasts with that of his wife. Like his wife, he is dark-haired, but his eyes are green and considerably darker than those of his wife. As he leaves the house, a young woman walks down the stairs, watching him. This is Nina Myers, who has inherited the dark hair of both parents, the cheekbones of her mother, and her eyes a mixture of maternal blue and paternal green. Her father doesn't notice her coming down the stairs, but ignoring her is nothing new to him.</p><p>In the kitchen, Sarah Myers is busy poring over a pile of documents, important paperwork for her and her family. She smiles warmly at her daughter as the young woman walks into the room, and in her mind tells herself how beautiful her daughter is becoming. She knows that Nina is known for her beauty as well as her intelligence, and she also knows that her daughter will surely make her and Donald proud.</p><p>Nina goes to the fridge, and takes out the orange juice, before looking for a glass. She slowly, carefully, pours herself a drink, and a small smile grows on her face as the sound of her father's car moving away from the house can be heard.</p><p>Inside the car, Donald Myers is alone, and the radio is off, due to a preference for silence when driving. He drives carefully through the suburban streets, knowing that a child or dog might come out of nowhere and straight into the path of his car. Soon, he leaves the long, straight suburban road, and onto the busier road that will take him to work.</p><p>"What are you doing, Mother?," Nina asks, her question sounding innocent when it is anything but. It is also redundant, as Nina knows exactly what her mother is doing.</p><p>"Sorting out some paperwork, honey. Hmm, your father's life insurance will need to be renewed soon," Sarah replies, the first part to Nina, but the second part to herself. Again, this tells Nina nothing new. Not that she cared.</p><p>Picking up speed, Donald is oblivious to a lot of things, including the state of his brakes. In fact, when he pushes down on the brake and finds the brakes to be unresponsive, he decides to slow down. It doesn't help, however, as he soon leaves the road and slams into a wall. Donald Myers dies a quick, painless but suspicious death in this busy Boston street, and the rest is history.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>